7 Grand Dad (CDSSB)
Entrance- 7 Grand Dad Title Screen The 7 Grand Dad Title Screen appears, As a rendered variation, and 7 Grand Dad jumps off of it, Taking the form of his Rendered counterpart. Neutral A- Club Whack 7 Grand Dad uses his club to whack an opponent, Taking the form of a rendered version of his in-bootleg sprite. Side A- F L E E N S T O N E S ? ! 7 Grand Dad is carried by the Flintstones, When being carried, You can change the direction of where he's thrown, Throwing him directly at the opponent could do 9% damage, While missing the opponent by a hair or barely touching the opponent could do 2% damage, Down A- Super 7 Grand Dad Odyssey 7 Grand Dad flings his hat forward, Smacking the opponent with it, How far Bootleg Cappy flies depends on how fast the move is used, If used at a fast pace, Bootleg Cappy flies farther, If used at a slow pace, Bootleg Cappy won't fly very far. Up A- High Quality Rip = Nothing When this move is activated, 7 Grand Dad traps the opponent in a small box, Depending on how long the button is held, The box can stay around for long periods of time, Or just have 7 Grand Dad fall asleep, removing the box and instantly waking up again. Neutral B- Club Charge 7 Grand Dad takes out his club, Charging forward, This move can be charged by holding down B. Side B- Grand Slide A platform appears, and 7 Grand Dad slides off of it, Landing wherever the move is used, If used near an opponent, He will land on the opponent, Burying the opponent. Up B- You Will F L E E N S T O N E S ? ! 7 Grand Dad takes out a camera, And starts filming his own movie, However, He's not JUST giving himself and the other rips a chance to shine. He's giving the opponents a chance to shine! If an attack is used with the camera out, He will record it, Pressing the B button and tilting the joystick up with a move recorded will cause 7 Grand Dad to re-use the filmed attack, Hitting the Opponent nearest to him with it. Down B- Mario & Luigi: Dads to Riches 7 Grand Dad grows in size, With Fortran next to him, Also grown to a monstrous size. They then start singing The Flintstones theme song, Causing anyone near them to fall asleep. Final Smash- Joel's Message Joel's Message from 7 Grand Dad 64 plays, With 7 Grand Dad reading it, When it gets to the part about "7 Grand Dads", He jumps up into his pose from the 7 Grand Dad title screen, then ground pounds, Hitting every opponent on his way down. Palutena's Guidance Pit: Whoa, It's Mario! But he looks different... Is he still Mario? Palutena: Nope! This is 7 Grand Dad, A bootleg of Mario, He can do many things, All inspired by some form of 7 Grand Dad media, The Flintstones are also involved. He has a club which he can use for two different things, Charging forward, and whacking you. He can slide off of platforms, He can grow in size, Record your attacks and use them on you, and more! There's no way to predict how he'll attack, So just do this, Keep your distance until you figure out his tendencies, Then exploit them to win. Pit: Got it! Thanks, Lady Palutena. Victory Theme Uwa!! So GrandCategory:Crossover Dimension Super Smash Bros.